


Boop

by sicksense (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Deidara is short tempered, It's just cute, Just two dorks being cute, No Spoilers, Not even a pairing, Tobi and Deidara are still partners, Tobi likes to poke people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sicksense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His bright, cheerful voice filled in the lack of sound there was a few moments prior.<br/>"Deidaraaaa~"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boop

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write tbh.. hopefully these two arent too ooc ;;w;;

Boop.  
  
The masked man poked at a blond's face, humming contently. His bright, cheerful voice filled in the lack of sound there was a few moments prior.  
"Deidaraaa~" He grinned under the bright orange protecting his face.  
  
The blue eyed male, however, lacked the same joy Tobi seemed to feel almost all the time.  
"What." He said simply, rolling his eyes, only one visible. The artist had tried to get his spiral-masked replacement teammate to go away for the past twenty minutes. Did that ignorant fool not understand the delicate process of sculpting? Deidara could not focus worth shit with that... distraction.  
  
Tobi snicked, poking the blond's face once more.  
"I dunno, reaaally." He said in a sickeningly sweet tone, his y nearly rolling off his tongue.  
  
Deidara scoffed, as if the other were telling a joke. "How could you not know if you were just about to ask me, un?"  
  
The older male flopped onto his back on the bench, resting his feet on the blue eyed male's shoulder. "Who knows!" He exclaimed playfully.  
  
A few cuss words came from the other who was now shoving Tobi's feet, standing up and flipping off the perky male. "I think I'll be going now, un." He stormed off, now in a bad mood because of his partner.  
  
Soon after, the one left behind got up and chased Deidara to apologize for his actions, in quite possibly the most flashy way possible.  



End file.
